Episode 9371 (5th February 2018)
Plot Peter is sure that Carla is only with Daniel to get back at him. Rana is alarmed to discover that her parents are on their way over, having rung her work and heard that she's off sick. Chesney covers Gemma's shift so she can go out with Henry and his mate Hugo Crowhurst. Brian in turn volunteers Cathy to work the shift while he takes Chesney for lunch to get him out of the house. Chesney feels obligated to agree. Sally refuses to give Tim the satisfaction of calling him. She and Dev realise that Gina is missing. Rana begs Zeedan not to tell her parents about her and Kate. Carla feels embarrassed for coming between Daniel and Sinead. Zeedan shocks Hassan and Saira Habeeb by serving them whiskey and inviting Rana to tell them what she's done. Rana is forced to confess that she had an affair. Zeedan adds that it was with a woman. Her parents are ashamed of her but Imran defends his sister, saying they've always disapproved of her lifestyle. Maria feels outmatched when Shona goes on about all the training she'd doing for the match. At the bistro, Brian offers to role-play as a woman to help Chesney develop his flirting technique. Gemma and Henry meet with Hugo and his girlfriend Carly Kirkby. Gemma is surprised to find that Carly is dog rough. Maria thinks about having private lessons with Josh in order to beat Shona. Rosie locates Gina; she's been arrested by the police. Zeedan vows to drag Rana and Kate's names through the mud and sends the Habeebs packing. Hassan makes him an offer. Peter accuses Carla of using Daniel, making out that he's being the good brother. She tells him she doesn't know her anymore. Gemma shows Henry up by asking Robert to microwave her Gazpacho soup. Chesney's ears perk up when he hears Hugo congratulating Henry on finding such an awful girl. Zeedan tells Leanne what's happened and that Hassan, seeking to protect his family's honour, has offered to fund his business in exchange for him staying with Rana for a year. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard Guest cast *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *Henry Newton - George Banks *Hugo Crowhurst - Adam Jowett *Carly Kirkby - Sophie Mercer Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is furious over Carla's fling with Daniel; and Chesney's appalled when he hears Hugo and Henry talking about Gemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,620,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes